


it was always gilbert

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GGF, shirbert, this is just straight fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has an idea. Cue all of the retrospective angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was always gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of feelings

“Idea,” Gilbert announced.

“Not interested,” Anne said, turning a page and continuing to read without even glancing up.

“C’mon, Shirley, it’ll be fun,” he coaxed her. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.” He began to poke her arm, over and over. “Come on. Anne. Anne. I can do this all day.”

Anne looked up at him quickly before putting her book down and raising an eyebrow. “What do you want to do, Mr. Blythe?”

“We should rewatch some old videos.” Gilbert grinned slowly.

“No.” Anne shook her head. “No way. I am not doing that with you.”

“C’mon, Shirley,” he repeated himself. “I think it will be… illuminating.”

She shook her head again and picked up her book. “I really don’t want to. Okay?”

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before sitting beside her and taking her free hand in his. “Okay. What are you reading?”

Anne smiled. That, she could talk about.

\---

Anne fiddled with her phone for a bit before pressing play.

The rain…. It had been so rainy that day. She had kept the camera safe and dry, but didn’t do the same for herself. And that’s how Gilbert Blythe came to be on her video.

She had really hated him back then. God, she had hated him, and he knew it, and he tried to be her friend every chance he got, but she rejected him so often. Not just in this video, but in the next one with him, where he complimented her and asked her if they could make up, and in the one where they compared their grades in every subject, and in all the videos he didn’t appear in except by name, where she ranted about him endlessly. Gilbert had been a common thread in her videos almost since the beginning, when he called her Carrots. He was always there.

She clicked on the Christmas video and smiled as she watched the events of the evening unfold – the games, the conversations, the piano playing, the teasing, the laughter, Ruby.

Ruby.

Anne missed Ruby more than anything.

She watched herself tell Gilbert to have a Merry Christmas, saw the confusion on her face. She knew now why she was confused – it was the beginning of it all for her.

Anne wondered when Gilbert had begun to fall for her.

She watched Gilbert’s vlog, the one where he was freaking out about all the coursework. There’s one syllable that she had previously ignored, the one that sounded suspiciously like her name, the one that indicated maybe she meant more to him than she thought she did. Maybe. 

She watched video after video, stopping when she watched herself drag Gilbert onto the screen and then spend hours with him. That was the turning point. It had always been Gilbert. She just didn’t know it yet.

\---

“I watched them,” Anne said casually the next day.

Gilbert looked up in surprise. “Watched what?”

“The videos.” Anne hesitated. “I watched all the videos from last year. Before university.”

Gilbert blinked in surprise before smiling slowly. “What did you think?”

“Why are you smiling like that?”

He paused and chuckled slightly. “I, uh, I watched them, too.”

Anne smiled and went to sit next to him, curling up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. “And what did you think?”

“You first,” he prodded her, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close.

“We were idiots,” Anne said.

Gilbert laughed. 

“What did you think?”

“You’re beautiful.” Gilbert dropped a kiss on her head. “And we were idiots. Still are, probably.”

“I hope not.” Anne wrinkled her nose.

“Why?” he asked. “If we weren’t idiots, it would take all the fun out of life.”

Anne stopped to think about that. “I suppose.”

“I love you, Shirley.”

“I love you, Mr. Blythe.”

They both laughed and Gilbert reached over for the remote. He clicked on the tv and Anne sat quietly, content to watch him flip through channel after channel, not really paying attention, not really caring.

“There’s a Star Wars marathon?” Gilbert shrieked suddenly.

Anne sighed inwardly before smiling. “I guess that means I need to make popcorn.”

He kissed her head again. “I love you.”

She grinned. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to gil's love of star wars


End file.
